Whipped
by Caderyn
Summary: Alec's thoughts on Max & Logan's hand-holding at the end of Freak Nation.


Summary: What Alec thought of Max & Logan's hand-holding at the end of Freak Nation

Disclaimer: I haven't deluded myself into thinking that I owned Dark Angel. But If I did, I certainly wouldn't take it off the air and Max & Alec would be, um, copulating like bunnies so fast that no one would even remember who Logan was.

A/N: I originally planned this as chapter one for another story, but after re-reading it, I decided that it's too angsty to be put there. I don't normally like angst, but sometimes a story just takes you over that I can't help myself. Alright, this is my first DA fic. I've read tonnes before and I'm a rabid M/A fan. So it's kinda surprising that I came up with something that's so pro-Logan and no M/A. Urgh, whatever. I'll come up with something better in the future. Oh, one more thing. The things in italics are Alec's thoughts.

** **

**Whipped**

Alec sees Max holding hands with Logan and frankly, he feels like an idiot. He had put his reputation in line by agreeing to pretend that they were together and now she's holding hands with him for all the world to see. 

God, he is going to look like such an idiot. 

He remembers what he said to Logan a long time ago: "It's coz she's hot, you know. You are so whipped." Alec realises how true his statement is. To be completely honest, Alec only agrees to this whole charade because Max is, well, hot_. I mean there's no better way to attract the ladies than to be seen with an attractive woman, right? Naturally, girls just flock to him like moths to a flame. But the image of Max by his side seems to generate more, uh, 'flocking'. _

He continues to stare at the 'happy couple'. _What the hell does she see in him? Does she seriously fall for the whole I-wanna-save-every-single-kitten-that's-stuck-in-a-tree act? Well, considering the feline DNA in her cocktail, I guess she just might. But seriously, the whole masked hero with the secret identity fighting for all the little people out there? Can he be more cliché?_

Alec watches as Max turns toward Logan and smiles. She has never looked at him that way. The only smile she ever gave him is the sarcastic one that she saves for all those whose ass she's about to kick. So why has he agreed to be put in the middle of this drama? It's not all about picking up extra ladies. He can manage that fine without Max by his side. No, as much as he hates to admit it, he had agreed to be pulled into Max's ever important life mission to look out for Logan Cale's precious welfare because of his genuine desire to help Max. Though she treats him like crap, Alec knows that he owes much to Max: his 'freedom' (yeah, if you could call being barricaded in a chemically hazardous compound with various other 'freaks' while the entire 'ordinary' world wants them dead, 'freedom'), his self-identity (she practically named him like some lost puppy! _Yeah, and now it seems I am a harmless puppy, jumping to Max's orders!), and his life._

Alec smirks at that last statement. Yeah, he helps Max because he knows that he will be forever indebted to Max for his life. She had chosen to save him when she could have had the virus cure that will finally bring her and Logan together. 

No wonder she hates him. 

Seeing Max and Logan, standing there together, he can't help feel that they look quite, well, magnificent. A heroine and her hero, ready to face anything that the world would throw at them. Alec will never be her hero. He won't even bother trying.

Whatever. He did Max a favour by playing along with her charade. If she decides to end that without his knowledge then that's her choice. If he ends up looking like a fool in the process, what does she care? He's only Alec; the soulless, always-alright, only-looks-out-for-own-interests Alec.

Yeah, right. 

It angers Alec how she totally disregarded his help. He had never wanted to be dragged into her personal drama with Logan. It's bad enough that Max blames him for the virus, but now, she's making him the villain that takes her away from the noble knight-in-shining-armour Logan. 

Alec watches as Max leans as close as possible to Logan without actually touching. Alec has had enough. He straightens up from his crouched position and takes one last look at the couple.

"I hope you're happy, Max."

And with that, he turns around and walks away, craving for Mole's foulest 'concoction' and vowing to himself that he will never involves himself in the ever-complicated lives of Max and Logan.

A/N: Whaddya think?? I'm not really sure about this. I'd really appreciate any comments/criticisms. Also, since I live in Australia, I haven't seen Freak Nation. And since I absolutely refuse to read spoilers, I haven't got a clue how the hand-holding actually looked. Plus, I only got Mole's characterisation from other fics I've read. I've got no idea how he is in the show. So please tell me if I've got anything wrong.


End file.
